


Team Up

by The_Almighty_Ro



Series: Hero Relations Association [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Animal Trafficking, Sort of in the background though, They're both sort of silly, universe fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: Doreen goes on her first mission with the mysterious Red Hood. He's kind of a nerd about it though.





	Team Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a silly thing I'm doing. Marvel and DC mash-ups have always been my favorite.

"You know, usually dates are little more romantic and a little less...whatever this is."

Doreen looked up from where she was peering down through the glass ceiling at their targets. The Red Hood was sprawled indolently across the brick roof, masked head propped in his hand as he...looked at her probably. It was always hard to tell with these full-mask types, but the comment was directed at her so she could only assume. Unless he was comming someone. In which case, mega rude, dude.

"This isn't a date," she said and her eyes flickered back to the task at hand. Below them, their targets were negotiating the exchange of money and illegally obtained rare animals. "It's a mission," she added in case he was still foggy on it.

Somehow his featureless helmet managed to convey amusement. "I figured. Why'd you ask me to help you with this again?"

Her tail twitched, the only sign that she was just the tiniest bit annoyed. The air of smugness around him intensified.

"I _told_ you, I need someone who's good at infiltration! You learned from Batman, right? And he's, like, the best, so that means you're the best too!" Next to Black Widow and the Winter Soldier, but they were actual spies and also a little high profile for a simple animal trafficking sting. It's not that she thought they wouldn't be willing to help, but they were always so busy with Avenger and Thunderbolt stuff that she didn't want to bother them. And all the HRA registered SHIELD agents were doing, well, SHIELD things.

So working up the courage to ask one of the other 'verse heroes was her only option. The fact that the Red Hood had ranked highest among the 'not busy' batkids was a complete coincidence. Really.

 _Really_.

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming, but you do realize that out of everyone I was the worst at keeping my head down right?"

That is definitely news to her. "...no?"

The hum he makes sounds more like static coming from the vocal destabilizer in his mask. "You probably would have wanted Blackbat if you wanted the best. Or Nightwing. But I guess they were all busy if you asked me to run this with you."

"Actually," she says slowly, "You were the first I asked."

For a long moment the Red Hood is silent and her tail twitching shifts from irritated to anxious, like she'd just said something embarrassing. Sure felt like she had anyway. It was the truth though; upon getting assigned the mission and being told she would need a partner, Doreen had gone straight to him to ask for his assistance. Well not straight, there'd been some deliberation involved, but the point still stood: Doreen had bounced up to him, all freckles and bright smiles, and asked him to help her out. She hadn't thought about how startled he'd seemed by it, or how he'd immediately said yes. From what she'd heard, the Red Hood was a tough customer who didn't really play well with others.

"...you're just really nice, aren't you?" He said finally.

Doreen flushed and scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." She could smell the lie on him but couldn't call him out quick enough. "Shouldn't we be busting heads now?"

Shoot! He was right; when Doreen looked back down through the glass she could see that the time for negotiation was over and their targets were wrapping up while Tippy-Toe was signaling to them from where she'd hidden amongst the cages. Desperately trying to get their attention if the way she was waving her tiny claws at them was anything to go by. Ohhh, she was going to get it later for letting herself get distracted.

"Right! Yeah! Let's go!" Her ears felt on fire when he laughed at her and she scowled back at him. "And don't kill anyone!"

There was a response, she's sure of it, but it was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass and the girlish screams of the men below as they were swarmed by an army of previously hidden squirrels.

In the end, the mission was a complete success. None of the animals were hurt and could be sent back to their habitats and reserves no problem. The traffickers, humiliated and now possessing a healthy fear of squirrels and girls who are part squirrel, were smartly extradited to wherever they were from. Neat and tidy, just how things tended to wrap up when she got involved. Grateful for his help, Doreen had slipped Red Hood a bag of food from her favorite shawarma place and her number in case he ever needed help, and he'd texted her immediately asking if she was free to bust some cult trying to resurrect Actual Dracula in Canada. Of course she said yes.


End file.
